1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-166046 includes a male housing with a tubular small receptacle, a female housing with a tower to be fit into the small receptacle and a front wall to be assembled with the tower to cover the front surface of the tower. Backlash preventing ribs are provided at circumferential intervals on the outer peripheral surface of the front wall and extend in a front-back direction. Fitting grooves are provided on the inner peripheral surface of the small receptacle and the backlash preventing ribs are fit therein. Each backlash preventing rib has a triangular cross-section and the fitting groove has a trapezoidal cross-section. Both sides of the backlash preventing ribs and corresponding opening edges of the fitting grooves squeeze each other when the tower is fit to a proper depth into the small receptacle to suppress backlash between the male and female housings.
The backlash preventing ribs and surfaces of the fitting grooves squeeze each other from an intermediate stage of fitting the tower into the small receptacle to completion of the fitting. Thus, sliding resistance is large and operability may deteriorate. Further, pointed tips of the backlash preventing ribs may scrape off during transportation or the like, and a backlash suppressing function may not be obtained due to difficulty in strictly managing squeezing amounts of the backlash preventing ribs.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector having good operability at the time of connection and capable of properly exhibiting a backlash suppressing function.